


baby, you're worth the wait

by seonni (honeydewmilk)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewmilk/pseuds/seonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong is needy, Jongup is a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, you're worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is my first time writing full on smut so it's a little ehhhh, but at least I've secured my spot in hell. I have 4 hours before I have to wake up for work lmao (will beta later)

"C'mon..." It comes out as a soft whisper, but Junhong's straddling the other boy's lap, fingers toying with the hem of Jongup's shirt. Junhong had already discarded his shirt across the room, and Jongup lets the younger boy run his fingers against his stomach before he pulls his shirt off.

"God, you're so needy." He pulls Junhong into a gentle kiss, it's too soft, and it's so like Jongup. Junhong lets out a pleading whine, he needs more than this, more than the Jongup he's used to. He's too soft and timid at times, but Junhong knows Jongup can be forceful.

"Hmmm... I'm the maknae, I deserve all the attention I want." Junhong breathes out, lips barely grazing against Jongup's as he speaks. He places a firm hand on the back on Jongup's neck and pulls the older boy into a rougher, deeper kiss. It's a desperate mess of too much teeth, and hastily placed lips, it felt almost stolen, like this isn't a thing that should be happened between them, but it is.

"Come on... You can be a bit rougher, I'm not a kid anymore." Junhong grinds his hips downwards, he's half-hard and his skinny jeans only makes it more obvious. Jongup stops Junhong with a firm grip on his hips and a raised eyebrow.

"I can see that," Jongup trails his fingers up onto his stomach, brushing against the hard muscles, "I just don't know how rough I _can_ be with you."

"Won't know unless you try." Jongup stares at him for a brief second before he starts tugging at Junhong's belt. His jeans and briefs come off in one swift tug and Junhong gets up to pull them all the way off. Junhong's hands begin to work Jongup's belt but two firm hands grip his wrists.

"Tell me if it's too much, and we'll stop, okay?" Junhong nods and Jongup releases his grip to help ease his own jeans off. Jongup kisses him harder this time, with more tongue, and catches Junhong's bottom lip as the younger breathes heavily. It's just a kiss and Junhong's already all wrapped up on the idea of Jongup being less gentle. Junhong's kinda tired of always being treated as a kid, and when this entire thing started between the two of them, Jongup argued that there's _almost_ a two year age difference between them, so why the hell shouldn't he be treating Junhong like a kid.

This isn't exactly their first time together, but all the other times have been nothing more than mutually jerking each other off and occasionally a few blowjobs. And all of those occasions resulted in Jongup being more than careful, and Junhong craves for more.

Jongup's stroking the small of his back, and it's comforting and his other hand is resting on Junhong's hip. They're still kissing, and Junhong's rocking his hips against Jongup's, cocks sliding and Jongup lets out a low groan.

"Want you to fuck me." Junhong murmurs between breaths. The hand on his back stills, and Jongup pulls away.

"What?"

"I said—"

"I know... it's just..." Jongup looks away, he's recluctant and he's biting his bottom lip, searching for a response. Junhong gives his cock a quick stroke and Jongup lets out a breathy moan.

"Hyung, I'm ready." Junhong lets out a long winded sigh, it's what he usually does when he's frustrated and impatient, "I can handle it."

"Fuck..." Junhong strokes his cock a few more times, "I won't be able to if you keep doing that."

"You know what you're doing?" Junhong leans over to the nightstand and rummages for the lube. Jongup takes the bottle and slicks his fingers with lube.

"I'd be lying if I said I never thought of it." Jongup forces Junhong onto his back, and Junhong blinks at him in shock when his back hits the mattress. Before he could register anything, Jongup slips one finger in, and Junhong hikes his legs wider in response. "Satisfied?"

Junhong nods in response, licking his lips as Jongup works a second finger in him. Junhong lets out a half-moan, half-shout when Jongup crooks his fingers against his prostate. He's hard, so incredibly hard and he's never had more than this own fingers in him so the thought of Jongup actually fucking him just seemed too good. It's just one his many fantasies and oh god, he can't believe it's happening. Junhong's breathing hard as the fingers begin to work him open.

"Huh—" Junhong breathes, "Tell me..."

"Hmm?"

"You... you said you've thought of it before—" Jongup adds a third finger and Junhong lets out a silent cry, "Fuck..."

"Fucking you?" He barely moves his fingers, letting Junhong get used to the feeling, "Jesus Christ, yeah. I've thought of it before _us_ happened and then it happened and it was hard not to."

Jongup begins moving his fingers again and he feels Junhong tense up, "Relax, okay?"

Junhong's used to the feeling, but it's still strange when someone else is doing it and he tries to relax, he breathes but his breath his caught in his throat when Jongup grazes his prostate.

"I've always imagined it like this, you're so needy and persistent and I knew someday you'd push my buttons enough for me to finally lose it and take you then and there, no matter the place." Jongup moves his fingers faster and Junhong lifts his hips a little more, pushing back.

"Wouldn't want anyone else to see you like this," Jongup murmurs, leaning over and presses kisses down Junhong's neck, and collarbone and chest and he uses his free hand to stroke the other's cock lazily, "But I wanna make you scream, until someone does happen to walk in or for the neighbours to complain."

"Fuck— okay... okay... shut up and fuck me already." Junhong manages to get up, because at this rate he'll just come by fingers only regardless of how earnestly Jongup is moving them.

"So, so needy." Jongup bites the skin underneath Junhong's collarbone lightly before nursing it with his tongue, "You sure you don't want me to be gentle again?"

"Don't you dare, Moon Jongup." his voice is so hoarse it surprises him, and he wants to be fucked so badly so he lets out another frustrated sigh because that's all he can do besides thrusting his hips back to meet Jongup's fingers.

Jongup sits back on his heels as he removes his fingers. He slicks his cock with lube and Junhong just watches, unaware of how he's worrying away at his bottom lip with his teeth. He's mesmerized by the way Jongup's stroking himself with a generous coating of lube, and it's agonizingly slow. Junhong lets out a whine in anticipation.

"You sure?" Junhong knows he's just teasing and it's frustrating and he doesn't know if he wants to beg. Jongup does that at times, constantly asking questions just to bug Junhong and he knows Junhong gets flustered and sometimes teary-eyed when he's frustrated.

"Please, hyung..." It barely comes out as an audible whisper, "Don't make me beg."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Jongup hums, his own voice straining, "But that'll be for some other day."

Jongup grabs one of the pillows, Junhong lifts his hips and Jongup places it underneath Junhong's hips. It'll be easier this way. Junhong hooks his legs around Jongup's hips, and Jongup's cock brushes against his entrance and Junhong instinctively pushes back. Jongup slides his cock against him teasingly before positioning the head against his entrance and Junhong's still biting his lip. Jongup places his hands on Junhong's hips, preventing the younger from pushing back too quickly, because honestly, neither of them were going to last at this rate.

Jongup slowly pushes in inch by inch and Junhong is hot and tight and they're both panting by the time he's buried all the way to the base. Junhong isn't even able to register any of this, is this really is happening? It feels like so much but still not enough and he wants Jongup to move, but if he does it'll be over all too quickly. Jongup leans over, kissing Junhong with the same roughness as their earlier kisses but still so gentle because yes, this is in fact Jongup inside him and he's so incredibly close. So, so close they can feel each other's heartbeats, ragged and loud.

"Move." Junhong finally says, tongue swiping over his swollen lips.

Jongup begins slowly, and it's agonizing but it's so real because he can feel Junhong breathing heavily and the slick of their skin and both of them are moaning, and the room smells of sweat and sex. It's real, and their senses say it's real but their brains are having trouble catching up as Jongup thrusts a little faster and harder, pulling out more each time, making Junhong cry out. Junhong hooks one leg higher, and the angle changes, and his moans come out as broken sobs of _harder, hyung,_ and _please._

This is different from all their other times, and he doesn't have enough experience to say that this is probably the best sex they've had but _god_ Jongup feels so good, and it feels different. Junhong can tell that Jongup's still being careful, still being gentle, still being cautious, yet he's thrusting in earnest and he can't imagine Jongup finally losing it.

"Ah— Need... need more," Junhong manages to get out, hips canting upwards as he meets Jongup's thrusts. His muscles are aching and his body's beginning to shake, he's so close. Junhong reaches down and strokes himself, trying to time it with Jongup's thrusts.

"So, so needy." Jongup can feel Junhong tighten around him and he's close too. Junhong comes with a half-moan, half-shout, and normally he'd be embarrassed by his voice but Jongup's the only one who heard. Or at least he hopes so. Jongup comes after a few more thrusts, a low, rough groan escapes his lips, as he leans his forehead against Junhong's chest, hair damp with sweat, he breathes deeply. They stay like that for a few minutes before Jongup finally pulls out and goes to retrieve a washcloth to wipe themselves clean.

Junhong pulls Jongup down back onto the bed and pulls the blanket over them, "I'm needy." Junhong wraps an arm around Jongup and buries his face into the older boy's chest.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sjjk.tumblr.com/) | [writing blog](http://seonni.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ](https://twitter.com/circlesdreams) | [listography](http://listography.com/seonni)


End file.
